Secret of My Heart
by Ririn Cross
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP!] Hanya kisah Baek Hyun setelah skandal yang menimpanya. "Hmm.. Berikan leher mu. Lalu aku akan meminjamkan ponselku untukmu." - Kris, "Kau mau kita mati?" -Baek Hyun, "Hei smurf tukang ngambek Aku merindukanmu."-Chan Yeol /ChanBaek, KrisBaek/EXO/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **

**Secret of My Heart**

**Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, And Other**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

**Author: **

**Me & Dobi (thanks a lot ma friend)**

**ChanBaek, Boy's Love, little ByunTae conflict, Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

_Rahasia hatiku, kau yang mengerti _  
_Terkadang setiap orang ingin melarikan diri_

* * *

**~XXX~**

Seorang pria mungil tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas kasar setelah apa yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini. Sangat berat dan begitu buruk. Namun, kehadirannya yang mengharapkan ketenangan di tempat ini jauh dari bayangan. Pria kecil itu lantas membulatkan mata menatap pemandangan nanar di ruangan ini. Pada akhirnya...

...

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi tirus seorang pemuda jangkung. Tidak terlalu keras, hanya saja cukup untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dari kegilaan sesaatnya. Lihat saja, ruangan ini sudah berantakan, akankah pemuda itu membuat semakin hancur seperti baru saja terjadi tragedi tenggelamnya kapal Titanic?

"Apa yang merasukimu, Park Chan Yeol!" Pemuda lain yang bertubuh mungil tampak menahan nafas di sampingnya. Terlihat jelas kekesalan dari raut wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda jangkung itu, Park Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol hanya mendengus kesal, nafasnya terlihat memburu, tangannya terkepal masih memendam amarah. Ia tak menyahut, justru sekarang ia memakan korban lagi. Satu-satunya meja yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu ia tendang sekuat tenaga.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Jangan rusak properti, Dobi!"

Dobi, panggilan yang sering pemuda kecil bernama Byun Baek Hyun itu berikan pada Chan Yeol, setelah era Wolf. Mata Baek Hyun hampir keluar saat melihat tingkah anarkis yang lagi-lagi Chan Yeol lakukan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Sesaat setelah Baek Hyun pulang dari pertunjukan musikal "Singing The Rain" ia mendapati kamar _dorm_ mereka berantakan. Tak ada yang utuh, setidaknya hanya televisi yang masih bertengger indah di kamar mereka. Benar sekali, Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun memang sekamar. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Duo pembuat keributan di EXO K maupun EXO, si _happy virus_ dan si _eyeliner_ yang terkenal sebagai ChanBaek _couple_.

"Terserah!" Mata pemuda itu nyalang menatap sekitar kamar yang cukup berantakan. Kursi belajar yang belum rubuh akhirnya menjadi korban terakhir dari amukan Chan Yeol. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia kenapa?

"Hei hei hentikan! Itu belum lunas kubayar, eoh!" Ternyata Baek Hyun membelinya saat pameran _furniture_ minggu lalu dan masih dalam tahap kredit/? Dan kursi cantik yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favorit Baek Hyun itu harus terjatuh dengan indahnya di lantai yang tak bersalah. Oke abaikan deskripsi yang terakhir ini. Kembali pada ChanBaek yang masih terlihat bersitegang.

"Dobi kau kenapa!?" Baek Hyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah jengah melihat kelakuan aneh Chan Yeol yang urakan. Hanya deru nafas setelah keheningan sesaat menguasai kamar itu. Chan Yeol tampak meredupkan tatapan matanya. Ia menatap lekat Baek Hyun yang masih kesal di sisinya. Apakah ini kerusakan terakhir yang akan Chan Yeol buat?

Sayang sekali Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol masih butuh pelampiasan yang lain. Entah setan apa yang merasuk, lagi-lagi Chan Yeol meraih tumpukan buku terdekat dan hendak membantingnya.

"Aku cemburu kau dengan Taeyeon Nuna!"

BRUKKK

Baek Hyun kini mengerti. Ia lantas berjongkok memunguti buku-buku yang bertebaran di kamar itu. "Jadi, kau tidak percaya padaku?" Baek Hyun meletakkannya di dekat rak televisi yang masih kokoh. Belum menjadi sasaran Chan Yeol. Ia kemudian memutar tubuh dan menghadapi tubuh jangkung Chan Yeol yang terlihat mulai tenang.

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia..." Kalimat itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari bibir Chan Yeol. Ia menatap sendu ke arah Baek Hyun sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Entahlah ia tak tahu kenapa.

Chan Yeol merasa kesal sungguh, Baek Hyun tak memberitahu apa pun padanya, dan ia merasa seperti dibodohi. Terlebih setelah ia tahu bahwa hubungan Baek Hyun dan Tae Yeon _sunbae_ mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dan ia mengetahuinya dari internet. _What the hell_?

Sejak kapan? Ia tidak tahu. Jadi, apa artinya ia di mata Baek Hyun selama ini? Terlebih lagi bukan hanya itu, sepertinya ia merasakan api cemburu yang membara di hati. Tapi ia tak mau mengakui. Chan Yeol terlalu gengsi mengakui perasaannya. Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabat terbaik seperti Baek Hyun, atau kah ada perasaan lain?

"Apa maksudmu, Dobi? Bagaimana jika aku tidak begitu?" Baek Hyun mencoba menatap iris mata Chan Yeol tapi pemuda itu memalingkan wajah.

"Aish aku tidak percaya."

_Yeah_, Chan Yeol memang keras kepala. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan gosip-gosip yang dibacanya satu jam yang lalu. Ia termakan mentah-mentah berita yang beredar, terlebih setelah masalah itu dikonfirmasi oleh agensi-nya. Ia merasa terkhianati.

"Lihat ke sini, kau sedang bicara padaku!" Baek Hyun tampak gemas melihat tingkah pemuda teman sekamarnya ini. Ia langsung meletakkan kedua belah tangan lentiknya ke pipi Chan Yeol. Menatap mata Chan Yeol yang terlihat berkabut. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?" tanya Baek Hyun lirih. Haruskah ia menahan semuanya sendiri, bahkan Chan Yeol pun sama saja seperti yang lain.

"Kau memiliki benda yang sama, kalian mempunyai panggilan sayang. Dan..." Chan Yeol sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya, dadanya benar-benar sesak namun ia berusaha melanjutkan. "Kau juga jarang menghubungiku." Chan Yeol menundukkan kepalanya.

Baek Hyun terdiam sesaat. Jadi itu alasannya.

"Astaga Dobi, jadi kau benar-benar cemburu pada Taeng nuna?" Baek Hyun melongo. "Kau kan tahu aku penggemar fanatiknya." Baek Hyun mendecak. Harusnya Chan Yeol bisa sedikit berpikir positif. Terlebih masalah mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, Baek Hyun dengan musikal, MC, dan kegiatannya, lalu Chan Yeol dengan syuting _roommate_ dan variety shownya yang lain. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu? Untuk tidur dalam satu kamar mereka saja jarang akhir-akhir ini.

Baek Hyun menegakkan wajah Chan Yeol agar menatap langsung pada iris hazel miliknya. Namun, Chan Yeol masih terlihat sedih. Raut seperti itu membuat Baek Hyun ikut merasakan pedih di hatinya. _Mana senyum yang biasa kau tunjukkan untukku?_ Batin pemuda mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku..." Baek Hyun menyerah. Ia juga bersalah tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Chan Yeol.

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku benci fansmu. Mereka mengucilkanmu." Chan Yeol terlihat geram, sorot mata kini penuh amarah, dan ia terlihat cemberut. Sebenarnya ekspresi yang lucu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Masalah fans ini ternyata juga terdengar sampai telinga Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum miris. Belum sehari berita ini memenuhi seluruh media Korea tapi sudah menimbulkan ledakan yang takkan Baek Hyun bayangkan sebelumnya. Banyak yang meneriakinya, mengatainya, bahkan memprotes masalah ini.

"Aku membutuhkan dukungan orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku..." Baek Hyun terlihat menghela nafas panjang, beban di pundaknya sungguh berat, tapi ia tak mau Chan Yeol sedih karenanya, ia langsung mengomentari pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu, jelek tahu!" Baek Hyun berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang dengan menggoda Chan Yeol.

"Hmm... Maaf." Chan Yeol langsung memeluk Baek Hyun penuh kasih sayang. Sungguh pemuda jangkung ini tak bisa berlama-lama marah pada pria pendek di depannya. "Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan fansmu..." ucapnya kemudian.

Baek Hyun membalas pelukan itu dan tersenyum simpul. Hangat. Berada di dalam dekapan Chan Yeol seperti ini sangat membuat Baek Hyun merasa nyaman. "Terima kasih. Walau bagaimana pun mereka tetap pernah mencintaiku."

"Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun..." Terdengar suara Suho dari luar pintu kamar mereka. Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, namun Suho terlanjur membuka pintu kamar dan ia menatap horor kamar ChanBaek.

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Uhh telingaku lelah mendengar ceramah Suho hyung." Chan Yeol terlihat merengut, ia mengorek sedikit telinga, sedangkan Baek Hyun tampak tersenyum kecil di sampingnya. Chan Yeol yang ekspresif sangat Baek Hyun sukai.

"Salah sendiri kau yang membuat kekacauan itu," cibir Baek Hyun. Ia lantas mendahului Chan Yeol dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Astaga. Baek Hyun baru sadar, tempat ini benar-benar kacau. Tsk, pantas saja tadi Suho hyung mengomeli mereka.

Baek Hyun mulai membereskan kursi yang terbalik. Chan Yeol dengan wajah pasrah langsung mendirikan meja yang ia tendang tadi. Namun, ekor matanya mengawasi Baek Hyun. Pria mungil yang rapuh, saat ini ia mendapat hujatan dari berbagai pihak. Bahkan tadi Chan Yeol sempat membaca, banyak cacian yang mereka tujukan untuk Baek Hyun. Mengapa Chan Yeol merasa ingin sekali melindunginya?

Mereka dalam keheningan beberapa lama, kamar mereka sudah mulai rapi karena Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun yang fokus membersihkan kamar mereka, tanpa kata hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Baek..." panggil Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun tak menatapnya, ia hanya menggumamkan "Hm..." untuk membalas panggilan Chan Yeol dan tetap sibuk menata buku-buku ke meja.

"Kau tahu, aku benci mereka mengataimu pengkhianat."

Baek Hyun menghentikan aktivitasnya menyusun buku-buku itu yang sebelumnya akan ia susun sesuai alfabet. Ia menutup matanya, sebenarnya tak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi tapi Chan Yeol memancing kembali.

"Mereka hanya terluka. Seperti yang kau rasakan, _bukan_?"

Tepat sekali. Bagaimana bisa Baek Hyun membaca perasaan Chan Yeol.

"Tapi mereka berlebihan. Kenapa kau dikucilkan seperti ini~ Aku tidak tega." Chan Yeol lantas menghampiri Baek Hyun. Ia ingin sekali membuat pria mungil ini melihatnya, tapi Baek Hyun tetap pada posisinya, membelakangi Chan Yeol. Ia tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Itulah betapa berbahayanya wanita yang patah hati, Dobi."

Chan Yeol sebenarnya bingung, tapi dia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Baek Hyun. Patah hati, mengucilkan, marah, kecewa, dan jadilah benci.

"Oh jadi yeoja jika patah hati seperti itu hum.. Arra." Ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum cerah pada Baek Hyun. "Aku akan melindungimu Byun Baek Hyun." Ia lantas mengusak rambut Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mau tak mau berbalik dan menatapnya sebal, tapi dia kemudian tersenyum.

Akhirnya Baek Hyun bisa menyunggingkan senyuman tulus pada hari ini.

"Benarkah kau akan melindungiku?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau terluka EXO hanya akan tampil bersepuluh." Kata-kata itu membuat Baek Hyun yang semula berbinar-binar kini hanya menatap datar ke arah Chan Yeol. Ia bahkan hampir membanting buku-bukunya karena kesal, tapi Baek Hyun memilih tertawa datar.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri!"

Lantas kekesalannya ia lampiaskan dengan menenandang kaki Chan Yeol.

"Aww..." rintih Chan Yeol. "Haish hyung... Kau ini kenapa?" Chan Yeol mengelus kakinya yang menjadi korban tendangan Baek Hyun. Sakit juga.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Baek Hyun membuang muka, lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia kesal sangat kesal.

Chan Yeol yang ikut kesal juga semakin mengompori. "Ya sudah sana sama Taeyeon nuna dan aku akan _dating_ bersama Nana!" Ia membalas teriakan Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya, lantas menyambar jaketnya. "Terserah! Lakukan saja yang kau suka!" teriak Baek Hyun ketika melewati ruang tengah.

"Oke akan ku lakukan!" Chan Yeol berteriak lagi, tapi Baek Hyun pura-pura tuli.

Se Hun dan Kai yang sedang menonton televisi tampak terkejut mendengar teriakan keduanya. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Se Hun.

Baek Hyun mendengus, tak mengindahkan perkataan sang _magnae_, ia hanya berlalu pergi keluar menuju pintu dorm. Kyung Soo yang saat itu tengah bergelut di dapur membuat cemilan untuk duo magnae tampak mendecak. Pasti ChanBaek sedang bertengkar.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol menghela nafas gusar. Ia mengusak surai hitamnya frustasi. Baek Hyun terus memenuhi kepalanya tapi pertengkaran tadi membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. "Dasar keras kepala."

Chan Yeol lantas melangkahkan kaki ke balkon. Ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang di langit kota Seoul meski tidak terlalu terang, cahayanya kalah oleh lampu-lampu dari bangunan di kota metropolitan ini. Pandangannya terpaku ke bawah mengawasi siluet pria kecil yang tampak berjalan sendirian di bawah sana. Langkah yang cepat.

Mata besar Chan Yeol terus mengawasinya. Ada perasaan khawatir terselip di sudut hati. Tiba-tiba mata besar itu tampak membulat. "Astaga!"

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Mereka kenapa?" Sehun mencoba bertanya pada Kai yang tidak terpengaruh kepergian Baek Hyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda berkulit Tan itu mengendikkan bahu dan terfokus pada acara yang terpampang di depannya dan sesekali tertawa. Sehun mengurucutkan bibirnya menghadapi tingkah Kai yang menonton _Mr. Bean_ seperti orang gila.

"Tidakkah di sini ada yang mengkhawatirkan hyung kita itu?"

'Hyung kita' yang Se Hun maksud tentu saja adalah Baek Hyun. Semua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan posisi Baek Hyun saat ini benar-benar sulit. Se Hun khawatir. Namun, mengapa di saat seperti ini ChanBaek masih sempat bertengkar? Mengherankan.

Suho yang keluar dari kamarnya langsung duduk di sebelah _magnae_. "Ini hanya sebuah ujian agar kita lebih dewasa, Sehun-_ah_." Senyum malaikat Suho menghentikan kekhawatiran Se Hun.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Baek Hyun memang sedang mengalami masa sulit, tapi kau bisa melihat, karena Chan Yeol ia bahkan tidak terlihat terlalu bersedih hari ini.

"Bukankah mereka bertengkar?"

"Sebentar lagi pasti Chan Yeol hyung akan menyusulnya." Kai yang sedaritadi belum angkat bicara tampak yakin. Se Hun bingung. Tapi segala pertanyaan dalam pikirannya terjawab ketika melihat Chan Yeol tergesa-gesa turun dari lantai atas sambil memakai jaket dan topinya. Pemuda jangkung itu lantas keluar dorm dengan langkah terburu-buru. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada mereka di ruang televisi.

"Jadi begitu..." Se Hun tersenyum simpul. Chan Yeol tetap mengkhawatirkan Baek Hyun sekalipun mereka berada dalam pertengkaran.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan drama ini." Kai menatap kepergian Chan Yeol dengan menyeringai, ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Suho. "Jadi hyung, kau memihak siapa?"

Suho tampak memasang wajah datar. Ia selalu mendapat peran antagonis jika dikaitkan dengan peran _leader_ yang patuh. "Akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Cemilan siap..." Kyung Soo membawa nampan berisi kentang goreng, lalu menghidangkan di depan ketiga pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing itu.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun berjalan sendirian pada malam itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam KST, belum terlalu larut tapi udara musim panas saat malam hari mulai menjadi dingin. Ia memasukkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal. Baek Hyun memang tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin.

Tak jauh dari sana, dari arah berlawanan Baek Hyun melihat sekumpulan yeoja. Baek Hyun tetap berjalan santai. Ia berharap takkan dikenali. Namun sayangnya, saat diamat-amati lebih lanjut Baek Hyun merasa yeoja-yeoja itu mulai mendekatinya. Gawat. Baek Hyun bahkan baru sadar ia tidak memakai penyamaran apapun. Terlebih ketika melihat pandangan yeoja-yeoja itu, terlihat kesal penuh amarah dan kecewa.

"Mengapa mereka terlihat seperti ingin membunuhku..." Baek Hyun terlihat mulai was-was. Ia lantas mundur teratur ingin menyelamatkan diri. Berharap sasaran dari wanita-wanita itu bukan dia tapi Baek Hyun salah.

"Lihat itu Baek Hyun!"

"Bukan! Dia Baek Hyum!"

Baek Hyun hanya bisa meremas dadanya. Ia sakit mendengar itu, namanya diplesetkan menjadi _Baek Hyum _yang artinya kotor dan menjijikkan. Apakah mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang patah hati itu? Mungkin saja.

Baek Hyun segera berlari menjauh. Yeoja-yeoja itu tetap mengejar Baek Hyun sambil meneriakinya. Bukan teriakan penuh dambaan yang biasa ia dengar dari fans, tapi entah mengapa semua teriakan itu penuh kekecewaan dan kebencian. _Baek Hyun kau benar-benar bodoh karena mengorbankan mereka. _

Baek Hyun lantas memacu langkahnya semakin cepat. Ia lelah, benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini. Nafasnya bahkan sudah mulai terputus-putus, oksigen di rongga dadanya telah menipis. Jika ia berhenti tertangkaplah ia dan akan menjadi bulan-bulanan dari para yeoja yang patah hati. Baek Hyun tidak mau mengambil resiko itu sehingga ia tetap memacu langkahnya tanpa henti.

Baek Hyun tak mempunyai fokus, hingga seseorang tiba-tiba menghentaknya, menarik menuju sebuah ruang sempit. Belum hilang keterkejutan Baek Hyun oleh lengan yang tiba-tiba menariknya itu, kini ia dipaksa untuk patuh dan masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

* * *

**~To be continue~**

* * *

**Annyeong readers-nim. Ini hanya sebuah karya yang berasal dari pemikiran saya dan teman saya Dobi. Dia benar-benar mengambil peran besar dalam terciptanya kisah ini.**

**Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Baek Hyun selanjutnya?**

**Jika ingin segera dilanjutkan jangan lupa RnR-nya ya~ Respon dari kalian menentukan kelanjutan cerita.. Gomawo *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : **

**Secret of My Heart**

**Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, And Other**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

**Recomended Song: **

**Secret of My Heart - Kuraki Mai**

**Author: **

**Me & Dobi **

**ChanBaek, Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

_Kata-kata apa yang tepat sebelum aku dapat memberitahumu? _  
_Tak terhitung musim telah berlalu sejak saat itu _  
_Tapi kau selalu tersenyum di sisiku _  
_Namun, masih ada satu hal lagi yang bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya_

* * *

Angin dingin menerpa wajah tampan pemuda bermarga Park itu. Ia masih berlomba dengan waktu, memutari kompleks apartemen yang mulai sepi karena hari beranjak malam. Jalanan hanya dilalui beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia berlari hingga menuju kompleks perumahan elit yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Dengan memakai jaket denim warna biru, kaos hitam, dan topi yang menutupi penampilannya ia yakin takkan ada yang mengenali bahwa dia adalah Park Chan Yeol.

"Kemana dia?"

Chan Yeol memilih jalan memutar agar lebih cepat dan tidak berpapasan dengan para fans anarkis tadi. Sungguh, pemuda jangkung itu tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baek Hyun. Meski mereka tengah bertengkar, tapi rasa cemas cukup membuat Chan Yeol tak bisa tenang sebelum menemukan teman sekamarnya itu.

Chan Yeol sudah mencium gelagat tidak baik ketika melihat yeoja-yeoja itu datang, berjalan ke arah Baek Hyun, lalu mulai mengejar dan meneriakinya. Mereka tidak tahu sopan santun.

Chan Yeol kini melewati sebuah gang sempit. Matanya menatap sekeliling mencari sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi. Seperti mendapat bonus, mata bulatnya langsung berbinar.

Baek Hyun dari arah berlawanan berlari ke arahnya. Namun,sepertinya Baek Hyun tak menyadari jika di sana ada Chan Yeol.

"Ah fans itu lagi~" gumam Chan Yeol geram.

Tangannya terkepal penuh amarah. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Baek Hyun tanpa menunggu respon dari pemuda mungil yang terkejut itu. Mereka masuk ke sebuah celah rumah yang sempit, tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi. Chan Yeol mendekap Baek Hyun sangat erat. Ia tidak mau yeoja-yeoja anarkis itu mengetahui keberadaan Baek Hyun.

Ketika yeoja-yeoja itu mulai lewat, Chan Yeol tampak waspada dan Baek Hyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chan Yeol langsung menahan nafas. Aura ketegangan menyertai mereka. Mati saja jika yeoja-yeoja gila itu berhasil menemukan tempat ini

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Kemana dia?"tanya seorang yeoja berkuncir dua masih dengan seragam sekolah dan tas ransel lengkap.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam digerai yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak menggeleng.

"Mungkin ke arah sana," tunjuk yeoja lain menuju lurus ke depan. Ia tadi melihat Baek Hyun berlari lurus ke sana. Ia masih merasa sakit hati dengan berita-berita yang beredar.

"Ayo! Kita harus memberi Oppa kita itu pelajaran." Perintah gadis berkuncir kuda yang tampak menyeringai. Akhirnya mereka kembali berlari diiringi anggukan dari yeoja yang lain. Mereka benar-benar berniat memburu Baek Hyun. Sungguh, ekspresi mereka seperti orang gila saja. Beruntungnya, yeoja-yeoja itu benar-benar tidak menyadari ada dua makhluk yang sedang bersembunyi di sudut celah gelap, tepat di sisi kiri mereka. Bodoh.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Setelah kepergian para yeoja itu –yang bisa didengar dari langkah kaki yang menjauh– Chan Yeol segera melonggarkan dekapannya. Ada sedikit rasa aman karena berhasil melindungi Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun mendongakkan wajah menatap siapa penyelamatnya itu.

"Dobi?"  
Mulut mungil Baek Hyun terbuka. Ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Chan Yeol berada di sini? Baek Hyun sangat heran dengan kejutan yang hadir di depan matanya. Terlebih nafas Baek Hyun masih belum teratur akibat maraton dengan gadis-gadis itu, jadi ia masih terengah-engah sehingga matanya terkesan melotot tidak santai.

"Iya, aku. Kenapa?" Chan Yeol menatap aneh.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan _dating_ dengan Nana?" Baek Hyun menyipitkan mata.

Chan Yeol tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Baek Hyun, geram juga melihat anak ini terlalu polos atau malah bodoh. Bisa-bisanya membahayakan diri sendiri di saat kondisi sedang gawat.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, pakailah penyamaran, hyung!"

"Maaf..aku lupa..." Baek Hyun tampak menyesal. Benar juga, ia merasa bersalah membawa mereka dalam situasi kejar-kejaran ini.

Chan Yeol terkesiap, namun ia masih menyadari, ada beberapa yeoja yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Lagi-lagi Chan Yeol menarik Baek Hyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya tanpa aba-aba, membuat pria mungil itu terkejut bukan main.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa pasrah, dan entah kenapa ia merasa oksigen di sini semakin menipis, ia sesak nafas secara mendadak. Namun yang mengherankan, saat ini ia dapat merasakan debaran. Entahlah, debaran siapa ini ia masih belum pasti.

Chan Yeol kemudian sedikit merenggangkan pelukan setelah yakin di luar sana tidak ada siapa pun. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Baek Hyun yang kini berusaha menghirup oksigen lebih banyak. Baek Hyun tampak lucu dengan wajah seperti itu. Bibirnya terlihat benar-benar seksi. Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chan Yeol?

Baek Hyun kini kembali menyipitkan mata ke arah Chan Yeol. Ia masih menyimpan sedikit amarah dan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana _dating_mu dengan Nana!?" pertanyaan yang sama, lebih tegas dari Baek Hyun.

"Nana? Hmm.." Chan Yeol menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya ke tembok. Ia tidak suka jika harus membahas topik seperti ini. "Hah~ aku tidak tega."

Baek Hyun mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak paham maksud Chan Yeol. Pria mungil ini mengambil jarak dari si _happy virus _sambil menunggu jawaban. Terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Chan Yeol seperti ini entah mengapa rasanya tidak sehat. Tidak lucu kan jika Baek Hyun tiba-tiba kena asma hanya gara-gara menempel dengan Chan Yeol? Bahkan sebelumnya tak sekalipun riwayat hidup Baek Hyun menderita penyakit itu.

"Kenapa hem?"

"Aku akan memperburuk keadaan ini dan fans akan berfikir aku membalas perbuatanmu." Chan Yeol menatap Baek Hyun, namun ia segera mengalihkannya ke arah lain. Ke jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang.

"Padahal kalian kan dekat, bisa saja kalian berjodoh. Daripada kau terlihat patah hati karenaku/?" Baek Hyun mencoba melemparkan candaan untuk menggoda Chan Yeol, mencairkan suasana tegang yang masih tersisa tidak masalah bukan?

Chan Yeol menghela nafas panjang. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan. "Ya ya.. terserah katamu itu, hyung." Ia memutar bola mata, jengah.

Baek Hyun hendak membalas kata-kata Chan Yeol namun mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap lagi oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

"Stt..." Chan Yeol berbisik agar Baek Hyun diam. Pemuda jangkung itu mungkin mendengar langkah mendekat. Namun, ia tidak tahu siapa, dan saat seperti ini seharusnya mereka dalam posisi waspada kapan pun juga, _bukan_?

Chan Yeol terlihat mengawasi ke celah itu, siluet mulai terlihat. Benar saja ada yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Makin mendekat, sangat dekat bahkan langkahnya memelan tepat di celah mereka berdua. Tak lama seorang pria dengan tas kerja dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya berhenti.

SETTT

Ia menengok sesaat ke samping, melihat dua makhluk yang berdiri kaku di sudut gelap itu. Chan Yeol mengerjap dengan mata besarnya, sedangkan Baek Hyun masih terbekap dalam dekapan Chan Yeol. Posisi yang intim sekali.

"Ah anak muda jaman sekarang, suka sekali gelap-gelapan dan tempat sempit." Ia pun berlalu tanpa mempedulikan ChanBaek yang tampak bengong.

Setidaknya Chan Yeol dapat bernafas lega sekarang. Bukan yeoja-yeoja gila itu yang lewat.

"Hmmphhh!" Sebuah gumaman terlontar dari balik bekapan mulut Baek Hyun meminta Chan Yeol melepaskannya. Pemuda mungil itu mengerjap kesal karena bekapan itu cukup kuat. Lantas Baek Hyun segera menggigit tangan Chan Yeol –yang masih terlihat bersyukur– saking kesalnya. Tidak sopan!

KRAUK!

"Aww..." rintih Chan Yeol langsung melepaskan bekapannya, lalu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya yang menjadi korban. Salah siapa dia menyiksa Baek Hyun begitu lama.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya!?" teriak Baek Hyun. Ia melotot meminta penjelasan pada Chan Yeol. Ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Chan Yeol yang tanpa komando, membuatnya seperti idiot saja di sini.

"Aish hyung! Pelankan suaramu atau aku akan menciummu!" Chan Yeol mengancam dengan melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Baek Hyun, namun disambut cibiran dari pria mungil itu.

"Huh! Cium saja kalau berani!" Baek Hyun memberikan tatapan mengejek lalu menjulurkan lidahnya khas anak kecil. Di mata Chan Yeol itu terlihat imut.

Chan Yeol membalas cibiran Baek Hyun sengit, tapi pria mungil itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal..

"Aish.. Kalau sekumpulan yeoja itu kembali bagaimana?" Chan Yeol yang masih waswas memilih untuk mengintip keadaan sekitar. Ia melemparkan tatapan ke kanan kiri gang itu.

"Kita bisa main kejar-kejaran lagi. Itu kan seru," sahut Baek Hyun ketus. Baek Hyun yang penasaran ikut mengintip keluar.

"Sepertinya sudah aman...!" Pemuda mungil itu keluar dari persembunyian tanpa memperhitungkan perbuatannya. Ternyata memang sudah tak ada seorang pun. Namja mungil itu segera melangkahkan kaki santai.

Chan Yeol mengikuti Baek Hyun keluar dari persembunyian. Benar, keadaan sudah sepi. "Ya! Bagaimana jika mereka melempari telur? Itu akan parah hyung aish..!" Pemuda jangkung itu mengacak rambut Baek Hyun gemas. Hyungnya ini terlalu santai saat menghadapi sesuatu. Ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri tanpa kekhawatiran.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku dilempari pisau," jawab Baek Hyun asal. "Ah rambutku, Dobi!" Baek Hyun mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba berantakan akibat ulah raksasa di sisinya ini.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Chan Yeol menyela.

"Siapa tahu..." gumam Baek Hyun pada diri sendiri.

Chan Yeol berinisiatif mengejar Baek Hyun dan berjalan di sampingnya. Keheningan menyelimuti langkah mereka. Alih-alih terperangkap dalam kecanggungan yang tidak enak ini, Chan Yeol mencoba membandingkan tinggi badannya dengan Baek Hyun. Ia mulai iseng.

"Kau pendek sekali hyung hahaha.." ledeknya sambil tergelak.

"Jangan mengejekku, mentang-mentang kau tinggi!" Baek Hyun mendengus kesal, ia berjalan lebih cepat. "Kalau kau mau kembali ke dorm kembalilah, aku ingin menenangkan pikiran dengan secangkir kopi."

Chan Yeol tidak suka kopi, '_kan_? Baek Hyun berharap pemuda itu pulang dan tak mengusiknya lagi saat ini. Baek Hyun perlu menenangkan diri untuk sejenak.

"Aku ikut. Kau itu kecil hyung jadi harus dilindungi hahaha!" Tanpa diduga respon Chan Yeol membuat Baek Hyun membulatkan mata. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu merangkul pundaknya akrab. Benar-benar seenaknya.

"Jangan bicarakan tinggi badan lagi!" Baek Hyun terlihat kesal.

Mereka berdua lalu segera berjalan masuk ke sebuah cafe dengan ocehan Chan Yeol yang mengatakan pendek sambil tertawa dan _deathglare _dari Baek Hyun yang cukup kesal. Chan Yeol terus mengekori Baek Hyun mencari tempat terbaik untuk duduk. Ia akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di meja nomor 9 yang berada di dekat jendela. Chan Yeol duduk tepat di depan Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun masih terlihat sewot karena cibiran Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol juga masih asyik tergelak karenanya. Namun, pria mungil itu segera mengangkat tangannya memberi kode pada pelayan. Tidak perlu melihat buku menu lagi, cafe Pandora ini merupakan cafe langganan Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun-_ah_!"

Bahkan pelayan di cafe ini pun memanggil Baek Hyun akrab tanpa embel-embel. Apakah mereka dekat?

"Hai..." Baek Hyun mengulum senyum ke arah gadis itu. Chan Yeol mencuri pandang, sedikit mengerutkan alis.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku membaca beritanya dan itu tidak terlihat baik, Baek." Gadis itu melempar tatapan prihatin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Baek Hyun mencoba tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal di luar sungguh semua terlihat kacau.

"Baiklah."Gadis ber_name tag_ Kim Nam Joo itu mulai menjalankan tugasnya setelah berbasa-basi dengan Baek Hyun. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Moccachino dan wafel ..." Gadis itu mencatatnya.

"Kau apa, Dobi?" tanya Baek Hyun, disusul dengan posisi siap Nam Joo.

"Hm?" Chan Yeol melihat ke arah pelayan itu. "Aniyo. Aku tidak pesan." Ia segera memalingkan muka ke jendela, menatap jalanan kota Seoul di waktu malam.

Baek Hyun mengerutkan alis. "Kau yakin?" Chan Yeol mengangguk.

Baek Hyun tak bisa memaksanya, toh Chan Yeol memang tidak doyan minum kopi.

"Tolong segera ya, Nam Joo." Baek Hyun tersenyum ramah. Gadis yang bernama Nam Joo itu segera mundur. Ia sepertinya ingin mengobrol sesuatu dengan Baek Hyun tapi _glare_ dari Chan Yeol tadi tidak mengizinkannya untuk berbicara lebih. Setelah diusut ternyata pelayan cafe bernama Kim Nam Joo itu adalah teman semasa SMA Baek Hyun dan kebetulan bekerja _part time_ di cafe ini.

"Hahhh..." Baek Hyun segera merebahkan kepalanya di meja cafe. Ia terlihat memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Pusing dan lelah luar biasa terasa di seluruh persendiannya. Insiden yang menggemparkan seluruh Korea itu tak main-main, membuat tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh harus menahan beban yang lebih berat.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Tae Yeon nuna." Chan Yeol menatap Baek Hyun, sorot matanya tajam menusuk.

"Apa?" Baek Hyun menegakkan badannya, lalu menatap lurus ke arah Chan Yeol meminta penjelasan.

Di tatap seperti itu entah mengapa nyali Chan Yeol menciut. "Tidak... Err, maksudku semoga kalian um.._longlast_." Lantas pemuda itu tersenyum idiot, seperti biasa. Bodoh sekali kau Park Chan Yeol?

"Aku tak percaya kau berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku sedang berpikir untuk mengakhiri drama ini..." Baek Hyun melemparkan tatapan sendu. Belum sehari semua berlalu, ia sudah penuh dalam tekanan. Chan Yeol bahkan sepertinya menerima dengan senang hati? Huh, ini tidak baik.

"Kau kan mengaguminya hyung." Chan Yeol menatap Baek Hyun, ia lalu mengarahkan tangan ke pipi putih pemuda itu.

_Kagum bukan berarti cinta. Dobi. Jika bukan karena demi kalian pun aku tak ingin melakukannya_, ucap Baek Hyun dalam hati. "Aku lelah seperti ini..." Pemuda bermanik hazel itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia menggenggam tangan Chan Yeol yang masih memegang pipinya.

"H..hyung uljima.." Chan Yeol mengusap pipi Baek Hyun. "Maaf... Bukan maksudku... Argh!" Chan Yeol terlihat mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membuat Baek Hyun hampir menangis. Ini di luar yang ia harapkan.

Nam Joo terlihat datang menuju meja mereka membawa pesanan Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun buru-buru melepas tangan Chan Yeol lantas memandang ke arah lain sambil membiasakan matanya yang hampir luruh.

"Terima kasih." Terpaksa Chan Yeol yang harus mengucapkannya karena keadaan Baek Hyun yang tak memungkinkan.

Nam Joo hanya tersenyum, namun sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Baek Hyun, tapi ia memilih pamit dari tempat itu.

Chan Yeol langsung mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Ia menatap kosong ke jendela, sedangkan Baek Hyun tampak diam. Ia menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan, sambil melirik pria jangkung di depannya. Apa yang sebenarnya Chan Yeol pikirkan sekarang?

Chan Yeol sendiri tidak tahu, banyak hal berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Namun, fokusnya berubah. Matanya membulat begitu melihat fans-fans anarkis yang mengejar Baek Hyun tadi berada di luar, sedikit jauh dari cafe yang mereka singgahi ini. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan mampir.

Baek Hyun meletakkan kopinya dengan anggun. Ia kaget ketiga Chan Yeol menarik tengkuknya, mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan menutupi dengan buku menu dari samping.

"Ke..kenapa, Dobi?" Baek Hyun terlihat gugup. Ia menatap mata Chan Yeol dari dekat. Indah. Bersinar, dan sangat memikat. Lagi-lagi Baek Hyun mulai sesak napas oleh ulah Chan Yeol yang mendadak.

"Diamlah sebentar hyung nanti keta– Eh hyung kau kenapa?" Chan Yeol baru sadar Baek Hyun tampak bengong. Ia mencoba menepuk pipi Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun tersadar, lantas ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Masih setengah sadar ia menatap Chan Yeol lekat. "Aku butuh oksigen..." ucapnya spontan.

"A..apa?" Chan Yeol tampak salah tingkah. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Entah setan darimana yang merasukinya, ia segera mencium bibir ranum Baek Hyun, memberikan nafas buatan.

Jantung Baek Hyun berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia memejamkan mata. Ia sesap bibir lembut Chan Yeol. Demikian pula Chan Yeol, ia juga mulai menutup matanya, memperdalam ciuman, dan sedikit memberikan kuluman pada bibir bawah Baek Hyun. Tak disangka Baek Hyun membalas ciuman yang Chan Yeol berikan. Merasa mendapat respon, Chan Yeol meraih tangan Baek Hyun, dengan tangannya yang bebas lantas menggenggamnya erat. Baek Hyun segera meremas tangan Chan Yeol karena ciuman lembut itu membawanya melayang. Namun, Baek Hyun segera sadar. Ia melepaskan tautan mereka, wajahnya seketika memerah, sambil menunduk ia berkata, "Maaf.."

Chan Yeol terlihat mengusap bibirnya, sambil menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah. "Um..i..iya." Saking gugupnya ia jadi tergagap. Suasana menjadi canggung, detik jam di cafe itu dan suara seduhan kopi terdengar jelas. Mesin kasir yang menghitung bon dari pelanggan pun terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Sudah malam. Waktunya pulang..!" Baek Hyun buru-buru bangkit. Ia meninggalkan uang di meja lalu berjalan cepat keluar. Ia tak sanggup melihat Chan Yeol saat ini. Pikirannya bisa terpacu pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa ia duga.

"Ah, bibirnya manis." Baek Hyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya setelah keluar dari cafe. "Ahhh wajahkuuu." Ia terlihat malu saat ini, karena pipi putihnya tampak memerah seperti tomat.

Chan Yeol melihat Baek Hyun yang pergi meninggalkannya. Ia memegang bibirnya sekilas. "_First kiss_..." Ia lalu tersenyum-senyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, hampir ke seluruh pelayan cafe itu dan Nam Joo yang melihatnya membalas tersenyum. Perlu diketahui, Nam Joo itu ChanBaek _shipper_, jadi saat tadi mereka datang bersama ia tampak senang. Namun, saat melihat ekspresi Chan Yeol yang tidak enak dia bahkan sama sekali tidak membahas ke _shipper_-annya di depan ChanBaek.

Chan Yeol segera keluar dari cafe. Ia buru-buru mengejar Baek Hyun yang telah mendahuluinya.

"Cepatlah! Atau kau kutinggal!" teriak Baek Hyun.

Pemuda mungil itu terus berjalan ke dorm sambil menyembunyikan wajah dibalik tudung jaketnya. Wajahnya masih berseri merah.

"Iya..iya bawel sekali!" Chan Yeol juga tak kalah malu mengingat hal tadi. Ia langsung merangkul bahu sempit Baek Hyun. Meski suasana tampak canggung tapi Chan Yeol merasa bahagia, karena Baek Hyun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke pinggang pria jangkung itu.

"Hey itu Baek Hyun!" Terdengar teriakan wanita-wanita tadi.

"Dengan siapa dia?"

"Sepertinya Chan Yeol Oppa!"

O..o. Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol tampak menatap satu sama lain. Mengapa orang-orang itu masih mengejar mereka di saat seperti ini! Apa mereka besok tidak sekolah?

"Hyung dalam hitungan ke-3 kita lari." Chan Yeol memberi Hyun mendesah frustasi kenapa harus menghitung sih? Chan Yeol terlalu lama.

"Satu..."

"TIGA!" Baek Hyun segera memacu langkahnya menarik genggaman tangan Chan Yeol. Sedangkan pria jangkung itu terlihat senang mengikuti di belakang.

Semua hal pasti akan indah pada waktunya nanti, tapi Chan Yeol masih ingin melewati saat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan berlari seperti ini bersama Baek Hyun tetap membuat hatinya gembira.

Chan Yeol mengubah posisi, ia berlari di depan dan memacu langkah besarnya menuntun Baek Hyun di belakang agar mengikuti. "Ayo kita lari bersama."  
Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Seandainya segala masalah ini dihadapi dengan Chan Yeol, semua pasti akan menjadi lebih mudah.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol memencet kode dorm dengan Baek Hyun terlelap di punggungnya. Baek Hyun kelelahan setelah berlari dari kejaran fans, dan ia hampir ambruk di tengah jalan. Chan Yeol berinisiatif menggendongnya ke dorm. Baek Hyun sempat menolak karena mereka terlihat sama-sama lelah. Namun, Chan Yeol memaksa, dan tak lama setelah itu tumbanglah si kurcaci di punggung sang raksasa.

Chan Yeol melepas sepatu miliknya dan membenarkan posisi tidur Baek Hyun. Ia melangkahkan kaki perlahan memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Lampu semua ruangan telah dimatikan, sepertinya member yang lain telah terlelap. Arloji milik Chan Yeol menunjukkan pukul 11 KST. Pantas saja suasana terlihat sepi, hari ternyata sudah larut.

Baek Hyun bersandar di punggung Chan Yeol. Wajahnya yang kelelahan tampak teduh. Pria mungil itu sesekali mengigau membisikkan es krim _strawberry_, jangan-jangan dia sedang bermimpi memakannya? Chan Yeol hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

Chan Yeol melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar mereka. Ia meletakkan tubuh ramping Baek Hyun hati-hati ke ranjangnya, melepas sepatu dan jaketnya dengan telaten, lalu menutupi tubuh Baek Hyun dengan selimut. Damai sekali tidur bocah di hadapannya ini. Bukankah wajah Baek Hyun memang terlihat seperti anak kecil?

Chan Yeol mengusap poni yang menutupi dahi pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum tatkala Baek Hyun menggumamkan namanya, "Dobi..."

Saat itulah Chan Yeol melihat ponsel Baek Hyun bergetar. Sebelumnya Chan Yeol ingin mengabaikan itu, tapi getaran yang membuatnya terusik itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Chan Yeol. Ia memilih mengangkatnya.

_Tae Yeon Nuna_

"_Baek Hyun-ah! Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya! Kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..._" Dan bla bla bla. Entah mengapa Chan Yeol langsung lemas, ia tak ingin lagi mendengarkan ocehan merdu gadis di seberang sana. Ia menutup panggilan itu tanpa menjawabnya.

Jadi, mereka benar-benar sedekat itu? Chan Yeol sempat lupa jika Baek Hyun sekarang adalah kekasih orang lain. Ia kira dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini Baek Hyun akan bisa ia dapatkan, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Entah mengapa Chan Yeol tetap menginginkannya, menginginkan pria mungil yang kini tertidur di hadapannya ini. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Baek Hyun ternyata _straight_ dan telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Bagaimana ini, Park Chan Yeol?" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah mengapa ia juga merasakan sudut hatinya berkedut nyeri. Haruskah ia menjauhi Baek Hyun?

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Akhirnya chapter dua update juga ^^  
**

**Thanks to devrina, ViviPExotic46, Lady Unicorn, dandelionleon, EXO Love EXO, bebe fujo, meliarisky7, dimasdobi, indry**

**Ini balasan review untuk yang belum ke PM:**

**~Lady Unicorn: Iya unn romantis :3 hahaha ini khayalan dibalik layar skandal byuntae, dan bukankah chanyeol lebih intens menemani baekhyun.. tenang saja unn. Romantisnya akan makin banyak lol gomawo unnie ^^**

**~dimasdobi: keren dong.. siapa dulu yang main :p**

**~Indry: nyeremin banget unn~ haha semuanya jadi rusak :v ini udah update thanks unnie**

** Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Chan Yeol harus menyerah atau melanjutkan apa yang ia yakini untuk tetap stay di sisi Baek Hyun? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter depan! ._. ****Jangan lupa reviewnya~ Author sangat menghargai jika kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak untuk kelanjutan FF ini ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret of My Heart**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), And Other**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

**Recomended Song:**

**Secret of My Heart - Kuraki Mai**

**Pairing:**

**ChanBaek, KrisBaek**

* * *

_Aku sangat takut untuk menunjukkan segalanya  
Karena itu aku berjalan agak terpisah darimu_

* * *

Baek Hyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia terbangun. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar. Seluruh badannya terasa pegal. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Berita yang menghebohkan Korea mengenai hubungannya dengan Tae Yeon Girls Generation, fandom yang semakin berkurang dan mulai membencinya, fans yang mengejar-ngejar dia dan hampir membunuhnya, Chan Yeol yang menyusul dan membantunya bersembunyi, di cafe itu, dan _blush_. Pipi Baek Hyun kembali menghangat. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil.

Baek Hyun melempar tatapan ke ranjang di sudut lain kamar. Semua telah tertata rapi, selimut, bantal dan gulingnya. Chan Yeol kemana? Baek Hyun mengerutkan alis. Pria mungil itu terbangun dan menatap ke sekeliling. Apa dia ada jadwal pagi-pagi buta? Ck. Kenapa tidak berpamitan?

Baek Hyun akhirnya menyambar handuk di sudut kamar, memilih beberapa kaos santai untuk pakaian ganti, lalu ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Tak berapa lama ia keluar dengan rambut sedikit basah. Lalu ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum lepas saat ini, kehidupannya yang penuh tekanan terus membayangi, tapi itu sudah menjadi takdir yang ia jalani sekarang.

Baek Hyun kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Di sana tampak Suho tengah membaca surat kabar, Kyung Soo yang membuat susu untuk masing-masing anak, Se Hun yang terlihat sibuk memandang omelet miliknya yang terlihat lezat namun sesekali berbicara di sudut telepon, Kai yang baru saja turun bersamaan dengan Baek Hyun sambil menguap, pasti dia baru bangun tidur.

"Hai hyung..." Kai menyapa dengan muka kusutnya.

"Hai–" Belum selesai Baek Hyun menjawab sapaannya tapi Kai sudah terlebih dulu menarik kursinya dan mencomot omelet buatan Kyung Soo yang terkenal lezat itu. Baek Hyun hanya bisa mendecak sambil duduk di kursi lajur kanan yang dua deretnya masih kosong.

"Kim Jong In!" pekik Kyung Soo tertahan. Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya lantas nyengir ke arah sang kekasih. Perlu diberitahu, dalam hubungan ini Kai dan Kyung Soo adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka selain EXO member, bahkan manajer pun tidak tahu. Itu berarti mereka _gay_, tapi tidak masalah bukan asal mereka saling mencintai? Pendukung KaiSoo juga lumayan banyak.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Kyung Soo mendelik. "Cuci mukamu sekarang! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Kai _skak mat_. Kalau Kyung Soo sudah mengomel seperti itu mau tidak mau ia harus melaksanakan titahnya, jika tidak bisa jadi jatah sarapan paginya akan menghilang. "Baiklah..." Pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah dapur.

Kyung Soo tampak tersenyum. Kai begitu manis saat patuh seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi." Baek Hyun terlambat memberikan ucapan, ia tentu tidak mau menginterupsi insiden yang baru saja terjadi karena ia sebagai penyimak. Namun, sebagai bentuk kesopanan ia juga harus menyapa yang lain.

Pemuda bermata doe itu lantas meletakkan susu terakhir di meja Baek Hyun. Khusus untuknya susu _strawberry _kesukaan sang kurcaci.

"Pagi Baek Hyun-_ah_."

"Gomawo Kyung Soo-_ya_." Baek Hyun tidak menyunggingkan senyum seperti biasa, ekspresinya datar, dan itu membuat Kyung Soo tertegun. Ia mengerti.

Suho melipat surat kabarnya, lalu menatap Baek Hyun. "Pagi Baek.."

"Sudah dulu ya... Kita lanjutkan nanti, bye hyung!" Se Hun menutup teleponnya, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Baek Hyun yang duduk tepat menghadapnya. "Pagi Baek Hyun hyung!"

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk. Ia malas bicara entah mengapa. Kai pada akhirnya telah kembali dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil posisi di dekat Se Hun, sedangkan Kyung Soo duduk di kepala meja yang lain, bersinggungan dengan Baek Hyun dan Kai.

Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang, tak ada suara. Kecanggungan masih melingkupi mereka sejak insiden kemarin. Mereka bukannya tidak mau bicara, setiap orang di ruangan itu mempunyai pikiran yang berkecamuk pada masing-masing benak mereka.

Baek Hyun sendiri memilih menghabiskan omeletnya dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik kursi Chan Yeol. Suho menyadari itu, ia lantas berdehem. "Ehem..."

Se Hun yang menyadarinya juga jadi ikut bertanya. "Aku baru sadar, Chan Yeol hyung tidak ada. Dia kemana? Apakah kau tau Baek Hyun hyung?" Sang _magnae_ penasaran. Kai mengangkat bahu.

Baek Hyun menggeleng. Sungguh ia tidak tahu.

"Pagi-pagi tadi dia buru-buru pergi." Kyung Soo menyahut. Ia masih tenang memakan omelet miliknya.

"Dia pamit padaku akan pulang telat hari ini." Suho berujar. Saat itulah Baek Hyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia akan merasa kesepian.

"Hyungh! Janghan lemhas sepwerthi itwu! Adha khamwi di swini!" (re: Hyung! Jangan lemas seperti itu! Ada kami di sini!) Se Hun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia memamerkan pipinya yang gembung berisi penuh omelet pada Baek Hyun yang sedaritadi diam, mencoba menyemangati.

"Jangan makan sambil bicara!" Kyung Soo kembali mengomel. Ia memang sangat menyayangi makanan, dan dia cinta kebersihan.

"Bodoh," gerutu Kai.

"Aphwa maksdumwu!" (re: Apa maksudmu!) Se Hun membentak Kai membuat sebagian makanannya terciprat.

"OH SE HUN!"

Kai mengusap wajahnya garang, dan Kyung Soo terlihat marah, sedangkan Suho hanya menonton. Di sisi lain Baek Hyun tersenyum kecil.

Lucu sekali keluarga kecilnya ini.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol sudah dua hari ini menghindari Baek Hyun dan ini membuatnya gusar. Entah dengan alasan syuting, siaran radio, _variety show_, atau hal lain yang pastinya membuat Baek Hyun semakin sedih. Wajah pemuda itu semakin tirus. Ia mendengar banyak hal yang buruk dari sekelilingnya. Ia masih mencoba menutup telinga. Namun, saat ini ia lelah.

Baek Hyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengisi jadwal yang sementara di _cancel_ dengan membaca berita melalui ponsel androidnya. Kris hyung berada di Korea! Namun, ia juga melihat ada beberapa teaser sebuah film yang beredar, Kris akan membintangi "Somewhere Only We Know".

"Astaga hyung! Kau semakin tampan di sana!?" teriak Baek Hyun. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa hyungnya itu akan segera debut menjadi aktor.

Kris atau sekarang biasa dipanggil Wu Yi Fan memang hyung favoritnya di EXO, anggap saja sekaligus bias Baek Hyun. Jadi, Baek Hyun benar-benar mengidolakan hyungnya itu, dan meresmikan diri sebagai _fanboy_-nya. Untuk itulah ia sangat merasa terpukul ketika Kris memutuskan hengkang dari kelompok mereka dengan mengajukan gugatan _lawsuit_.

"Apakah aku harus mengunjunginya? Kudengar lusa dia akan segera terbang kembali ke China untuk memulai syuting."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang agak lama akhirnya Baek Hyun di sini. Ia telah berdiri di sebuah apartemen bernomor 79. Ia memencet bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya karena sudah sejak tadi tidak terdengar ada aktivitas bergerak di dalam sana. Jangan-jangan Baek Hyun datang di waktu yang tidak tepat?

Hampir pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi tapi suara pintu di depannya yang terayun dan suara berat yang memanggil namanya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baek Hyun?"

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun mulai bercengkerama dengan Kris saat itu. Ia berbasa-basi menanyakan keadaan Kris, membahas hyungnya yang mau debut menjadi aktor, dan ia terlihat antusias saat membicarakan drama terbaru Kris. Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah dirinya, keanehan Chan Yeol atau member EXO yang lain karena itu akan jadi topik sensitif.

"Hai fans!" Kris mulai menaikkan satu kakinya ke meja dan melakukan _wink_ menggoda ke arah Baek Hyun. Pria tinggi dengan bibir seksi ini memang suka sekali mengerjai dongsaeng yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Baek Hyun terdiam di tempat. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya menatap Kris. "_Yeah_, aku memang mengidolakanmu tapi jangan menggodaku, Kris hyung."

"Ani. Siapa yang menggodamu ck.. Percaya diri sekali." Kris melirik Baek Hyun, ia tersenyum licik. Baek Hyun pikir, sepertinya pria di hadapannya mulai sibuk memainkan ekspresi untuk drama terbarunya.

"Aku merasa kau menggodaku! Senyummu aneh!" Baek Hyun mulai waspada, sedangkan Kris hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Baek Hyun yang terlalu serius. Baek Hyun mendecak, ia melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam, ia harus pulang jika tidak ingin kehabisan bus. Ia cukup membawa peralatan menyamar yang sempurna. "Aku pamit pulang, kau tidak mau bermain ke dorm hyung?" Baek Hyun memakai jaketnya. Ia melirik Kris yang tiba-tiba terpaku di tempat. Topik yang sensitif.

"Hm... Ke dorm? Aku merindukan dorm, sayang sekali aku ragu untuk ke sana." Suasana hening yang tercipta beberapa saat lalu seketika lenyap. Kris terlihat merenggangkan ototnya. Beban di pundaknya banyak, namun ia membawanya dengan santai.

"Kurasa member yang lain pasti merindukanmu?" Baek Hyun memiringkan alisnya. Ia penasaran bagaimana perasaan Kris yang sesungguhnya saat ini. Dan Baek Hyun lihat ada kabut di matanya.

"Merindukanku? Hm mungkin, tapi aku ragu pada Suho. Kau tau kan kalau marah dia seperti..." Kris tiba-tiba membuat tangannya seperti bentuk mencakar, dan wajahnya dibuat semenakutkan mungkin. _Yeah_, itu untuk visualisasi Suho yang marah.

Baek Hyun tersenyum kecil melihat itu. "Suho hyung ikut _stress _akhir-akhir ini karena masalahku haha..." Ia menghentikan ucapannya, Kris menatap wajah Baek Hyun yang tiba-tiba berubah murung. Topik yang sensitif lagi. Ia juga telah mengetahui semua itu. Masalah besar yang menimpa Baek Hyun.

"Kami sebenarnya membutuhkanmu." Ia mengakhiri dan memberikan tatapan sendunya pada Kris.

"Belum untuk saat ini. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tetap mencintai kalian." Kris merangkul Baek Hyun, menepuk pundaknya memberikan kekuatan. Pria mungil ini tampak rapuh sekarang.

Baek Hyun tahu itu. Kris takkan begitu kejam meninggalkan mereka jika tanpa alasan, dan ia memahami. "Maafkan kami. Kami juga mencintaimu hyung..." Baek Hyun tersenyum tulus saat ini, ya ini yang ia rasakan.

"EXO yang mencintaiku, atau kau yang mencintaiku karena aku adalah biasmu? Hahaha" Kris kembali bergurau. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu perasaan Baek Hyun yang sebenarnya. Hey, diam-diam pria jangkung ini juga menyukaimu Tuan Byun!

"Bagaimana menurutmu saja haha," celetuk Baek Hyun. Ia kemudian menatap sekitar apartemen Kris yang kini menyita perhatiannya. "Aku belum sempat bilang ya, apartemenmu berantakan sekali. Inikah kehidupan seorang bujangan?"

Kris ikut melempar tatapan ke penjuru apartemennya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Meskipun tempat ini seperti kapal Neptunus pecah, eoh? Kau jorok sekali!" Ia meninju pelan perut Kris. Baek Hyun terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk pulang. Ia melepas jaketnya lantas memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Ada banyak bungkusan _snack_, botol _cola_, bahkan celana dalam yang tersangkut di sofa.

"Akh!" Si namja tiang merintih dibuat-buat dengan memegang perutnya. Ia pura pura sakit. Wajah datarnya ia tunjukkan saat melihat kelakuan Baek Hyun yang mulai memberesi ruangan itu. "Aish. Biarkan saja kenapa kau membersihkannya!" Kris terlihat gemas.

"Aku tak suka melihat tempat seberantakan ini." Baek Hyun menatap Kris yang masih memegang perutnya dan kembali memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Masih sakit, hyung? Sungguh, aku yakin melakukannya pelan!" Ia tampak khawatir, Kris hanya mengangguk tak memberikan balasan. Lalu Baek Hyun mencoba memegang wajah Kris, namun senyum itu membuatnya tahu bahwa pria ini menipunya. "Kau bohong ya!" Baek Hyun berwajah datar.

Kris melihat wajah Baek Hyun lebih dekat. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau cantik juga Baek dan ternyata kau adalah fansku." Ia tersenyum licik dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sungguh. Wajah Kris dari dekat juga tampan. Baek Hyun kau terpesona dengan itu? "A..aku tampan hyung!" Baek Hyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris. "Kau beruntung punya fans setampan diriku!"

Baek Hyun kembali pada aktivitasnya, memunguti sampah-sampah itu dan membereskan segala hal yang berantakan.

"Aish. Kasihan fansku membereskannya." Kris tertawa. Ia senang sekali menggoda Baek Hyun seperti ini. Namun, pada akhirnya pemuda berdarah Cina-Kanada itu turun tangan membantu Baek Hyun membersihkan tempat itu. Ia tidak sengaja melempar sebuah handuk ke Baek Hyun, dan dengan acuh ia kembali membereskan.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan menggangguku!" Baek Hyun memasang wajah kesal. Kris hanya melirik dan kembali tertawa. Ekspresi Baek Hyun yang seperti itu tampak lucu. Baek Hyun membuang muka lalu memegang handuknya dan berjalan ke belakang. Ia memasukkan benda lembut itu ke dalam mesin cuci.

Kemudian Baek Hyun mulai mengepel lantai. Ia benar-benar anak yang rajin bukan?

"Uhh..." Keringat mulai menetes dari sela-sela pelipisnya, turun dari ujung rambutnya yang kini lepek, tapi ia tetap terlihat tampan dan manis, malas semakin maskulin.

Kris yang melihat itu jadi ingin kembali menjahilinya. "Hei tidak perlu membersihkan lantainya! Sini!" Kris mengambil kain pelnya dan mengepel lantai itu secara abstrak. Alhasil bukannya bersih, lantai itu malah semakin kotor.

"Lihat kau merusak hasil kerja kerasku!" Baek Hyun sewot. Ia merebut kain pel dari hyungnya itu. "Diam dan duduklah, hyung! Sebentar lagi aku selesai!" Ia memperingatkan dan mengepel lantai itu lagi.

"Fans bawel." Kris mendecak. Ia kemudian lari ke dapur. Daripada tidak ada pekerjaan ia akhirnya membuat beberapa helai _sandwich_. "Suka tidak ya? Mulutnya itu bawel, kuharap dia tidak akan berkomentar macam-macam tentang ini ck." Bahkan Kris juga membuatkan susu _strawaberry_ untuk Baek Hyun.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol terlihat uring-uringan. Ia akhir-akhir ini memang sengaja menghindari Baek Hyun, tetapi ia justru yang merasa merindukan kurcacinya itu. Baek Hyun mungkin tidak sadar akan perangai Chan Yeol, tapi pemuda itu sungguh ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaan yang meletup-letup di hatinya seperti sekarang ini.

Tiga jam yang lalu Baek Hyun mengirim pesan singkat ke ponselnya. Chan Yeol bermaksud mengabaikan segala hal yang dikirim Baek Hyun, karena jika ia mulai memperhatikan, ia takkan bisa berhenti.

_From: Smurfy_

_Dobi, aku ke apartemen Kris hyung! Aku akan mengabari jika sudah kembali ke dorm. Kita harus bertemu._

Dan kini di lokasi syuting_ roommate_ Chan Yeol tampak gelisah. Mereka masih _break_ sesaat dan meminum isotonik yang disediakan oleh staf. Nana member Afterschool yang satu program dengan Chan Yeol menyodorkan minuman itu pada Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol membungkuk dan berterima kasih. Masih terlalu formal sikapnya pada Nana, mengingat bahwa Afterschool debut jauh lebih dulu daripada EXO.

"Ayo minum bersama!" Nana terlihat bersemangat dan membuka _softdrink_nya pelan. Chan Yeol melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka menempelkan kaleng satu sama lain.

"Kau terlihat gelisah?" Nana bertanya dari balik kaleng yang ia minum.

Chan Yeol hampir tersedak saat itu. Apakah ekspesinya benar-benar gampang ditebak?

"Uhuk!" Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, sedangkan Nana menggeleng tak mengerti. "Tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu," ucapnya menerawang.

"Apa itu?" Nana terlihat ingin tahu.

"Ah, hanya saja aku sedang menghindari sesuatu." Chan Yeol terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

Park Min Woo aktor yang juga ikut dalam program _roommate_ tiba-tiba membalas. "Jangan pernah menghindari sesuatu seperti pengecut, karena hal itu bukan menyelesaikan masalah tapi akan menambah masalah. Sebaiknya kau selesaikanlah secara jantan. Bukankah kau ini laki-laki?"

Chan Yeol tertegun mendengar penuturan sang aktor. Nana menepuk pundak Min Woo menyetujui pemikiran dari teman sekamar Seo Kang Joon itu.

Shin Sung Woo teman sekamar Chan Yeol juga tiba-tiba menginterupsi, "Selesaikan dengan cepat Chan Yeol, setelah ini kita akan libur dua hari untuk syuting. Jadi, kau akan punya waktu luang untuk memikirkan hal itu." Pria dewasa yang brewoknya telah dicukur habis oleh Park Bom 2NE1 pada awal-awal episode _roommate _itu lantas mengangkat kalengnya, seolah bersulang. Chan Yeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Ia harus bicara dengan Baek Hyun.

Akhirnya Chan Yeol mengetik sebuah pesan.

_To: Smurfy_

_Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku._

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Wow! Kerja bagus Byun Baek Hyun!" Ia menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan puas. Ruangan ini benar-benar terlihat bersih, berbeda sekali dengan kondisinya satu jam yang lalu. Baek Hyun lalu menaruh kain pel ke belakang. Ia mencuci tangan dan mencuci mukanya untuk menghilangkan keringat yang membasahi wajah tampannya.

Selesai menyegarkan diri ia lalu keluar. Alis pemuda mungil itu berkerut karena tak mengetahui keberadaan si empunya apartemen.

"Kris hyung kemana ya?" Baek Hyun mencari ke berbagai sudut. Ia mendengar ada suara-suara dari dapur. Ia perlahan menuju tempat itu dan menemukan punggung lapang Kris yang terlihat sibuk membuat sesuatu. Baek Hyun mendekatinya. "Sedang membuat apa, hyung_ie_?"

Kris terkejut mendengar suara Baek Hyun. Ia yang segera sadar langsung menyapa pria mungil yang cukup ingin tahu itu. "Hai cantik hahaha!"

"Aku tampan hyung!" Baek Hyun kembali memprotes. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu karena kesal.

Kris membalikkan badan. Ia menutupi _sandwich_ dan susu yang ia buat dengan punggungnya. Entah mengapa ketahuan seperti ini ia jadi sedikit gugup.

"Apa itu?" Baek Hyun terlihat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kris. Namun, Kris tetap kukuh di tempatnya tak mau bergeser. Sayangnya Baek Hyun lebih cekatan, entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri di samping Kris dan melongokkan kepalanya ke arah _sandwich _dan susu _strawberry_ yang siap makan itu.

"Susu _strawberry_..." Ia tampak berbinar-binar. "Ahh itu pasti untukku kan hyung?" Baek Hyun melakukan _wink _imut ke arah Kris, dan astaga itu sungguh manis sekali. Bahkan Kris sampai terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Setelah sadar ia baru merespon. "Oh? Ya.. ini untukmu, cantik." Kris langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"Ishh aku tidak cantik!" Baek Hyun memelototi hyungnya. Ia tampan, tapi mengapa semua orang setuju dengan kata-kata cantik untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya? Dunia ini tidak adil.

Baek Hyun lantas memandang _sandwich_ itu. "Kebetulan aku lapar," celetuknya. Ia langsung mencomot _sandwich_nya tanpa permisi lalu menggigitnya.

"Eh.. Aish.. Dasar fans! Kenapa tidak ijin dulu, Byun baek Hyun!" Kris gemas. Ia mau tidak mau ikut menggigit ujung_ sandwich_ Baek Hyun yang lain. Ia menarik _sandwich_ itu dengan bibir.

"Aku lupa. Aku makan ini hyung, kau ambil yang lain saja!" Baek Hyun bicara sambil tetap menggigit potongan roti itu. Ia terus memelototi Kris sambil menelan _sandwich_ yang berhasil diraih, namun posisinya tetap menggigit benda malang yang diperebutkan itu.

"Tidak..afkan!" (re: Tidak akan!)

Kris tetap mempertahankan _sandwich_ itu. Ia memakannya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Menyebalkan!" Baek Hyun menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menggigit roti itu banyak-banyak. Kini ia menatap mata pemuda itu. Tampan, membuatnya terkesima, inilah sorot mata Kris sang idola.

"Menantang ya?" Kris menyeringai. Ia kembali makan lebih banyak _sandwich_ itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baek Hyun. Dan ia mengunyah potongan _sandwich_ terakhirnya tanpa sadar.

Baek Hyun menggigit potongan terakhir di mulut Kris. Saat itu tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan "Uhuk!" Baek Hyun tersedak sebelum mencapai bibir Kris. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, kesusahan bernafas.

"Eh Baek. Baek?" Kris tampak khawatir. Ia mendorong pemuda itu, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi. Ia segera mengambil air putih dari dispenser lalu menyodorkannya pada Baek Hyun yang masih menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Aish cepat minum."

Baek Hyun meminum airnya. Ia lalu batuk-batuk kecil. Kemudian ia sedikit bisa mengambil nafas, mengatur napasnya pelan. "Ahh lega..." Ia mengurut dada lalur melirik Kris. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Hampir saja ciumannya dicuri!

"Eh?" Kris menarik kursi di depan Baek Hyun. "Kau sudah lebih baik? Makanya makan hati-hati." Kris mengusak pelan kepala Baek Hyun. Kris kembali terkejut melihat wajah Baek Hyun berubah. "Tapi.. Wajahmu memerah Baek. Kau sakit?"

"Kau yang membuatku tersedak hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Baek Hyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia baru ingat ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia langsung merogoh sakunya, memeriksa. Tertera jelas Chan Yeol pengirimnya, dan hal itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Hyung... Aku harus pulang. Dobi sudah menjemputku di bawah." Baek Hyun mengucapkan dengan lantang. Ia senang Chan Yeol peduli padanya, setidaknya pesan itu menyelamatkannya dari terkaman Kris.

"Hmmm.. Yang dapat pesan dari pacarnya hahaha." Kris mulai mencolek-colek Baek Hyun. ia menggoda namja mungil itu.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Baek Hyun menjitak Kris. Ia segera meraih jaket dan memakainya, sedangkan Kris hanya meringis. "Sudah ya hyung. Jangan buat apartemenmu berantakan lagi. Annyeong!" Baek Hyun membungkuk lalu buru-buru turun ke bawah.

"Annyeong! Hati-hati!" Kris berteriak. "Ck... ChanBaek _couple_ tukang berisik ketika di dorm." Ia lantas tersenyum. Setidaknya Kris tenang jika Baek Hyun bersama Chan Yeol, walau dia merasa sedikit cemburu. Entahlah. Kris berjalan menuju balkon. Ia mengantar kepergian Baek Hyun dengan ekor matanya.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen, Baek Hyun terlihat memasukkan tangannya ke jaket. Ia melihat sesekali ke jalanan. Mobil sudah mulai sepi berlalu lalang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Dia kemana sih?" Baek Hyun bergumam karena tak melihat sosok Chan Yeol.

Ia hendak mengecek ponselnya lagi tapi sayang, saat itu tiba-tiba ponsel itu tiada. Kasihan sekali kau Byun Baek Hyun.

"Masa iya aku harus pulang jalan kaki?" Baek Hyun terlihat kesal. Ia tidak sabar. Dan akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang ia mulai berjalan kaki ke halte terdekat. Apa boleh buat. Ini semua salah Chan Yeol.

Kris yang berada di atas sana mengerutkan alis. "Baek Hyun berjalan sendiri? Aish... Katanya dijemput? Kemana si Chan Yeol itu eoh!" Buru-buru Kris menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia masuk ke mobil lalu mencari Baek Hyun.

"Aish. Arahnya kemana tadi?" Kris tampak kebingungan.

"Padahal, jalanan di sekitar sini berbahaya jika malam hari."

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau sudah sampai dorm! Lihat saja!" Baek Hyun mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik tudung jaket. Pemuda asal Bucheon itu berjalan terus ke halte terdekat. Jaraknya kurang lebih 200 meter dari apartemen Kris. Jarak yang lumayan.

Baek Hyun ingin cepat sampai ke dorm dan istirahat. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Chan Yeol, terserah dia mau berkata apa dia tak akan mendengarkan. Seluruh badannya sudah pegal, dan ia hanya membayangkan kasur empuk di kamarnya terus melambai-lambai ingin ditiduri olehnya. Yeah, Baek Hyun berjanji akan menggumulinya lebih mesra dari apapun/?

Tiba-tiba langkah Baek Hyun diinterupsi oleh siluet mobil volvo hitam yang menepi ke arahnya. Mobil itu berjalan pelan di samping Baek Hyun, dengan pengemudi yang memakai topi dan berkacamata. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan bersiul.

"Hai nona?"

Suaranya seperti om-om.

Sial.

Baek Hyun bahkan malas untuk meliriknya. Nona siapa pula yang dia panggil?

Sinting.

Baek Hyun melirik ke samping. "Buang kacamata hitammu itu ahjussi, kau perlu memeriksakan matamu ke dokter!" Baek Hyun lantas berjalan cepat menjauhi mobil hitam itu.

Namun sayang, mobil hitam itu terus mengikutinya. Mengekor seperti anak ayam mencari induknya, atau lebih tepatnya seperti serigala yang mencari mangsa.

"Ikutlah aku. Masuk ke mobilku. Lalu berikan aku kecupan untuk malam ini!" Pria itu tampak menyeringai.

Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku akan membungkam mulut mesummu dengan sepatuku!" Baek Hyun sudah tak ingin berurusan dengannya. Lantas ia mengabaikan orang gila mesum tadi. Ia memilih cepat-cepat berjalan ke halte yang jaraknya beberapa meter lagi dari kakinya.

"Ayolah nona. Kau tahu kan malam seperti ini tidak ada bis?" Orang itu menarik tangan Baek Hyun secara mendadak. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya.

Baek Hyun terkejut akan perlakuan tidak sopan orang gila mesum ini. Ia lantas mengamati orang itu. Mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Tunggu... Aku sepertinya mengenalmu?"

Baek Hyun membuka kacamata orang itu dan terbelalak.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 3 update :3 **

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**Dimasdobi, DuchenneKae, fxjnriw, Lady Unicorn, Yongin21, meliarisky7, alightphoenix, dandelionleon, park baekyeol, BaekHyo, Chanbaek forever, bebefujo**

**Balesan review:**

**dimasdobi: **Yah kita liat saja nanti :v Thanks reviewnya

**Lady Unicorn: **Saeng juga suka adegan itu unn xD feelingnya dapet/? Chan Yeol hanya ingin menata hatinya/? Thanks for review unn ^^

**ChanBaek Forever: **iya di kafe juga adegan favorit xD gomawo udah dukung Baek Hyun /angkat banner chanbaek/? Thans for review ^^

**Oke bagaimana tentang chapter ini? Kritik dan saran author terima untuk perbaikan chapter selanjutnya ^^ **

**S****o, mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Secret of My Heart**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), And Other**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

**Recomended Song:**

**Secret of My Heart - Kuraki Mai**

**Pairing:**

**ChanBaek, KrisBaek**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Sosokmu terlihat rapuh_

_Aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu_

* * *

Chan Yeol terlihat sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggenggam teleponnya.

_Maaf nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_.

Sudah ke sepuluh kali Chan Yeol mendengar suara itu dari ujung sana. Sekalipun orang yang paling cantik mengatakannya pun tetap saja pemuda tampan yang gelisah ini takkan tergoda. Chan Yeol sudah menghubungi dorm, dan Kyung Soo yang kebetulan mengangkatnya mengatakan bahwa Baek Hyun belum pulang. Padahal hari sudah larut dan hampir menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Aish!" Hampir Chan Yeol membanting ponselnya jika saja sutradara tidak memberi aba-aba untuk memulai _take_ terakhir mengakhiri episode kali ini. Chan Yeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyesal tidak mencatat nomor Kris. Ia sudah menghapusnya tempo hari karena jengkel dengan hyungnya yang mengajukan gugatan _lawsuit_, ia kecewa. Namun, sekarang Chan Yeol sudah paham. Sayangnya semua terlambat. Dan sekarang Chan Yeol tidak punya banyak waktu lagi selain mengikuti instruksi sutradara.

"Hyung... tunggu aku..." Chan Yeol menggenggam ponselnya dan berdoa. Semoga Baek Hyun masih mau menunggunya. Namun, Chan Yeol melihat langit mulai memancarkan kilat. Jangan-jangan akan hujan?  
Astaga. Jangan dulu.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun berteriak melihat siapa yang ada di balik topi dan kacamata hitam itu.

"KRIS HYUNG!"

Orang itu pun tampak terkejut karena penyamarannya terbongkar. Namun, ia bisa mengendalikan diri. "Hai Baek." Kris tampak memasang wajah sok manis lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kris.

"Jadi?" Baek Hyun memasang wajah datar. Tatapannya tertuju kepada Kris yang tersenyum seolah tak merasa bersalah di dalam sana. "Padahal sepatuku sudah siap dilempar, hyung." Baek Hyun mengetuk-ketukan sepatu ke aspal, sambil menahan sikunya di kaca jendela mobil Kris.

Kris menelan ludahnya mendengar komentar pedas Baek Hyun. Kris hanya bisa menghadap lurus ke depan mobil, tak berani menatap Baek Hyun yang sepertinya murka.

"Hei mana Dobimu? Kasihan sekali jalan kaki sendirian hahaha.." Tiba-tiba Kris mencairkan suasana tegang tadi dengan kembali mengusili Baek Hyun. Hyung tiang ini benar-benar membuat Baek Hyun jengkel.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang bersama Nana. Dan kau orang gila mesum, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Baek Hyun menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

"Hei ucapanmu itu sangat pedas, berkatalah sopan pada hyungmu, pendek. Masuklah ke mobil." Kris meradang juga akibat ucapan Baek Hyun, tapi itu kan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Salah siapa kau mengerjaiku hyung! Itu menyebalkan sekali." Baek Hyun berjalan ke sisi lain mobil. Ia masuk dengan wajah cemberut. Jika tidak karena bus malam terakhir sudah lewat sejak satu jam yang lalu, Baek Hyun tidak akan mau menerima tumpangan Kris yang dengan sengaja menggodanya seperti orang gila mesum.

Kris menaikkan kaca mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobil ke dorm, ia tergelak terhadap komentar Baek Hyun. "Hahaha .. Baiklah mulut pedas."

"Terserah." Baek Hyun menyerah, lelah juga berdebat dengan hyungnya ini. Iris hazel pemuda mungil itu menatap keluar mobil. Ia terlihat sedikit melamun.

Kris melirik ke arah Baek Hyun. "Merindukan Dobi? Haha dasar tukang berisik!" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bicarakan dia hyung, dia sudah mencampakkanku," ketus Baek Hyun. Ia kini menatap ke depan, lurus, dan geram.

"Hmm masa? Nanti juga kalian baikan lagi."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Baek Hyun menatap Kris. Tapi Baek Hyun tidak akan memaafkan begitu saja kali ini. Dia benar-benar marah besar.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. "Astaga." Kris memelankan mobilnya, sedangkan Baek Hyun hanya menggumamkan kata "hujan~". Matanya melihat keluar menatap tirai air yang seolah sengaja dijatuhkan dalam jumlah banyak ke permukaan Bumi. Jarak pandang hanya beberapa meter saking derasnya hujan malam ini. Baek Hyun mencoba memejamkan matanya, mendengerkan suara hujan.

"Kalian selalu begitu, _kan_?" Kris segera menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia melihat keluar kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hm... Kenapa berhenti hyung?" Baek Hyun membuka matanya, mengarahkan iris teduhnya pada Kris.

"Ng?" Pria itu melihat Baek Hyun. "Hujannya terlalu deras dan berangin kencang. Aku ragu untuk meneruskan perjalanan." Kris melihat ke arah kaca depan mobil. Embun hujannya pun tebal.

"Arraseo... Dan juga dingin hyung..." Baek Hyun merapatkan jaket tipis miliknya. "Kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai kaos seperti itu?" Baek Hyun mengerutkan alis ke arah Kris.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?"

"Memangnya kau juga kuat?"

Kris segera mengambil selimut dari belakang. Ia menaruh selimut ke kepala Baek Hyun sembarangan. Ia sangat iseng. "Pakai itu~"

"Aishh hyung...!" Baek Hyun mengambil selimutyang berada di atas kepalanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Kris selalu mengisenginya setiap ada kesempatan!

"Kau yakin tidak mau pake ini?" Baek Hyun menunjuk ke arah selimut bermotif rilakuma itu. "Aku lihat tanganmu gemetar hyung?" Baek Hyun memiringkan alis.

Kris segera menyembunyikan tangannya. Ia tak bisa membohongi Baek Hyun ternyata, anak itu bisa membaca situasi saat ini, tapi karena rasa gengsi Kris yang cukup besar ia tak mau mengakui. "An..aniya, tanganku hanya... Oh iya Chan Yeol tidak menghubungimu?" Kris segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia melihat jam di ponsel, pukul 10.23 PM KST.

"Dobi? Tidak tahu. Ponselku mati hyung. Ah dia dimana ya?" Tiba-tiba Baek Hyun terlihat khawatir. Dalam cuaca seperti ini seharusnya Chan Yeol tidak menunggunya lagi, tapi bagaimana jika Chan Yeol terus menunggunya atau malah mencari-carinya ke seluruh pelosok kota Seoul karena belum mendapati Baek Hyun di kamar dorm. Banyak pikiran berkecamuk, dan satu-satunya harapan Baek Hyun hanya ponsel yang kini berada dalam genggaman Kris. "Boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Ia sedikit gugup saat memintanya, bahkan Baek Hyun sampai menggigiti jari karena tegang.

Entah mengapa melihat ekspresi Baek Hyun yang demikian lantas membuat Kris kembali memikirkan ide gila. Sangat gila bahkan, seringaian jahat tampak di wajah tampannya yang sempurna itu.

"Pinjam ponsel hm? Ada syaratnya." Kris melempar-lemparkan ponsel miliknya ke atas, penuh teka-teki.

Baek Hyun mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Kenapa pria di sampingnya ini pelit sekali? Meminjamkan sesuatu dengan pamrih. "Apa syaratnya hyung?"

"Hmm.. Berikan leher mu. Lalu aku akan meminjamkan ponselku untukmu." Kris memainkan alisnya, lantas tertawa di dalam hati.

Baek Hyun membulatkan mata. "Le..leherku? Untuk apa?" Baek Hyun tiba-tiba merinding. Ia tidak menyangka Kris hyung akan sesadis itu memotong lehernya? Oh ayolah, saat seperti ini imajinasimu terlalu tinggi Baek Hyun.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Baek. Kau pasti mengerti. Ah, aku kasihan dengan Chan Yeol. Apa dia akan marah-marah padamu ya nanti?" Kris mulai membayangkan Chan Yeol yang murka akibat kelakuannya pada Baek Hyun. Kemudian pemuda itu melirik ke pria mungil yang tampak menegang di sisinya.

"Kenapa permintaanmu aneh-aneh, hyung! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Baek Hyun mentah-mentah. Enak saja Kris ingin melakukan sesuatu pada lehernya. Baek Hyun akhirnya mengerti bahwa Kris memang benar-benar mesum.

"Baiklah, baiklah mulut pedas. Jika tidak mau. Hah~ aku akan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini denganmu di mobil ini." Kris tampak menyeringai sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku mobil, menunggu reaksi Baek Hyun.

"Apaa?" Baek Hyun cukup terguncang mendengar kata-kata Kris yang sangat seduktif itu.

'_Huaa Dobi selamatkan aku dari makhluk mesum ini!_' Baek Hyun berteriak di dalam hati.

'_Kena kau,_' batin Kris dalam hati. Ia tertawa renyah di dalam sana.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol membanting setir dan buru-buru naik ke apartemen Kris ketika hujan telah turun dengan derasnya. Ponsel Baek Hyun memang tidak bisa diharapkan, daritadi Chan Yeol mencoba tak ada hasil jadi dia sekarang ada di sini.

Di depan apartemen Kris.

Pria jangkung itu terus memencet-mencet bel apartemen tersebut tapi tak ada yang membuka.

"Apa Kris hyung mengantar Baek Hyun pulang?" gumamnya. Chan Yeol agak menyesal juga karena terlambat menjemput Baek Hyun. Ia menunggu agak lama dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali turun ke bawah.

Hujan benar-benar sangat deras. Ia langsung naik ke mobil. Menatap tirai air itu dengan sedikit mendesah frustasi. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. Apa karena ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda mungil itu, atau karena ia merindukannya?

"Semoga Baek Hyun hyung tidak kedinginan."

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Hyung jebal... Berikan ponselnya." Baek Hyun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ berharap Kris luluh, biasanya Suho hyung yang tegas saja pasti akan takhluk jika Baek Hyun mulai merengek seperti ini. Semoga dengan ini Kris akan mengubah pendiriannya, seperti biasanya.

"Tidak akan." Kris berucap tegas. "Hm~ Ku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak menjawab artinya kau memilih bermalaman denganku di sini. Ah~ tidak sabar." Kris memejamkan mata. Wajahnya terlihat santai.

Baek Hyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sial... Bagaimana ini?" Ia melirik Kris, lantas memegang lehernya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan lehernya itu akan jadi korban, tapi lebih tidak bisa lagi jika menghabiskan malam ini berdua dengan naga mesum ini!

"Satu..." Kris mengangkat satu jarinyaa, mulai menghitung. Ia membuka satu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, sambil melirik Baek Hyun yang melotot ke arahnya. Namja manis itu langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

_Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Apa kabur saja? Hujan tidak masalah_, ucap Baek Hyun dalam hati. Ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil secara diam-diam. Ia harus menyelamatkan diri sekarang. Namun, tidak bergerak. Baek Hyun mencoba menggerakkannya lagi. Mati!

"Kenapa hm? Tidak terbuka ya? Kasihan." Kris tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu?" Seringain kembali terpampang di wajah eloknya. "Oke, hitungan ke... dua." Kris mengangkat dua jarinya.

"Sial!" Baek Hyun menggebrak kaca mobil tapi tetap nihil. Ia masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Dua setengah." Kris kembali menghitung sambil melepas kancing kemejanya. Sial. Sial. Baek Hyun harus melakukan apa jika sudah begini?

"Dua seperempat." Kris kini menyeringai semakin lebar, mungkin karena targetnya benar-benar sudah sangat terpojok. Baek Hyun terlihat lemas. Ia menatap sendu pintu mobil dan menghela nafas dalam.

Ya Tuhan.

"Ti–"

"Hyung hentikan hitungannya." Belum selesai Kris mengatakan, Baek Hyun sudah menyerah. Mungkin ini lebih baik. "Baiklah aku mau. Tapi ingat, hanya leher, tidak lebih dari itu." Baek Hyun melirik Kris dengan wajah menyerah.

Kris menatap ke arah Baek Hyun. Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. "Ah, pilihan yang bagus kemarilah." Ia berkedip sedikit mesum ke arah Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Emm... Kau benar kan setelah ini mau meminjamkan ponselmu?" Baek Hyun mendekat ke arah Kris takut-takut. Ini saja mengumpankan diri pada serigala yang lapar Byun Baek Hyun! Pemuda kecil itu mencondongkan badan ke arah Kris. Perjanjian sudah disetujui dan tak ada pilihan lain untuk Baek Hyun.

"Hm..." Kris hanya menggumam. Ia melepaskan dasinya lalu membuat kain berwarna merah dengan garis kecokelatan itu menutupi mata Baek Hyun, mengikatnya ke ujung belakang kepala Baek Hyun.

"Hyung... aku tidak bisa melihat," seru Baek Hyun. Kris tak menjawab karena ia benar-benar sibuk.

Dduizhang itu segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Baek Hyun yang terbuka. Putih mulus dan menggoda. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya menerpa leher itu.

Baek Hyun sendiri memilih menahan napasnya saat merasakan sensasi menggelitik di lehernya. Seluruh sarafnya bahkan terpengaruh. Ia menggigit bibir merasakan deru nafas Kris yang hangat di lehernya.

Hampir permukaan bibir Kris mencium leher Baek Hyun namun namja itu tersenyum. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Berusaha memfoto leher yang terbuka indah itu dengan berbagai gaya. Seringaiannya makin lebar. Yes! Dia menang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Baek Hyun melepaskan dasi yang menutupi matanya. Ia menatap horor Kris yang masih memegang ponselnya untuk memotret Baek Hyun dalam posisi pasrah dengan leher terekspos. "HYUNG!" teriakan tujuh oktaf Baek Hyun memenuhi seluruh mobil itu.

Kris memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baek Hyun dan bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kenapa hm?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Arggh!" Baek Hyun gemas dan sudah tidak tahan. Ia akhirnya menggigit lengan Kris dengan sangat kuat lalu menyambar ponselnya. Meneliti tiap gambar yang telah diabadikan Kris.

"Ini memalukan!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Jika kau menghapus foto itu aku tidak segan-segan mencumbui sekarang juga!" Kris mengancam dengan nada dingin, sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang menjadi korban gigitan Baek Hyun. Ia menutupi rasa sakit itu dengan sikap esnya. "Cepat hubungi Dobimu." Kris dengan wajah dingin yang dibingkai surai hitam tampan miliknya terlihat memejamkan mata.

Baek Hyun menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Kris. Ia buru-buru mencari nomor Chan Yeol. Segera ia menelepon.

"Dobi... Cepatlah kemari... " Baek Hyun melirik takut-takut ke arah kris.

"_Hyung! Kau kah itu!? Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_"

Baek Hyun segera melihat ke sekitar.

"Masih tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen kris hyung. depan lampu merah pertama." Baek Hyun menjawab seperlunya saja. Ia hanya ingin Chan Yeol segera datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"_Posisimu? Kau sedang ada dimana? Bersama siapa?_"

"Volvo hitam. CEPAT!"

"_Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Jaga dirimu, tunggu aku oke!?_" samar-samar suara itu diputus Baek Hyun sepihak, ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan ceramah akhir Chan Yeol, terlalu takut untuk mengobrol terlalu lama. "Hyung... Gomawo." Baek Hyun mengembalikan ponselnya dengan sedikit takut.

Kris merebut ponsel itu. Ia melihat foto-foto tadi yang masih utuh. "Haha... Lehermu menggoda juga!" Kris seperti seorang maniak terus saja memandangi foto itu, bahkan ia meng-_zoom_nya agar terlihat lebih jelas. "Tidak menyangka, fansku menggoda juga hahaha."

Wajah Baek Hyun seketika memerah. Ia malu mendengar komentar Kris tentang lehernya. "Hentikan hyung! Kenapa kau suka sekali menjahiliku! Saat seperti ini kau terlihat seperti maniak." Baek Hyun sangat kesal. Ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Hahahaha aku hanya mengerjaimu, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Dasar _pervert_." Kris menyeringai. Ia mengacak rambut Baek Hyun seperti anak kecil. Astaga, ini benar-benar lucu menurut Kris.

"Jahat... Kenapa kau kejam padaku." Baek Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lantas ia merapikan rambut yang tadi dirusak tatanannya oleh Kris.

Tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka diinterupsi oleh bunyi ketukan di kaca pintu mobil Kris. Baek Hyun menatap Kris bergantian dengan sisi kaca di sebelahnya yang masih menimbulkan bunyi.

Kris pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia merenggangkan otot leher. "Ah capek sekali~" gumamnya.

Baek Hyun melotot. Jangan bilang Kris hyung mau mengusilinya lagi. Kasihan juga Chan Yeol yang sudah di luar dan hujan-hujanan jika tidak segera dibukakan pintu. "Hyung! Itu pasti, Dobi! Tolong buka pintunya..." Baek Hyun menarik-narik kemeja Kris. "Aku harus pulang hyung..." Baek Hyun merengek manja seperti anak-anak.

Kris akhirnya menyerah. Ia membuka pintu mobil, membiarkan tubuhnya terkena hujan. Ia menghampiri Chan Yeol yang masih mengetuk kaca mobil membawa payung transparan berwarna biru cerah, di sisi lain ada payung transparan berwarna putih yang terletak di sampingnya.

"_Hey yo what's up brother!_" Kris meninju pelan dada Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol sedikit terkejut.

"Kris Hyung! _Long time no see!_"

"Hahahaha..." Kris hanya tertawa melihat senyum cerah Chan Yeol, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak membencinya. "Mencari Baek Hyun?" Chan Yeol mengangguk. Kris lantas membukakan pintu mobil. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa tubuh Kris mulai basah terkena lebatnya hujan. Payung Chan Yeol tidak cukup untuk melindungi kedua pria jangkung itu.

"Hyung kau basah!" Baek Hyun tampak terkejut. Ia melepas jaketnya lalu menutupi kepala Kris dengan jaket miliknya itu. Saat bersamaan Chan Yeol menawarkan payung berwarna biru itu untuk Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun hanya meliriknya sinis. Chan Yeol menghela nafas pelan, tangan satunya meraih payung putih di sisinya. Basah sedikit tidak masalah bukankah Chan Yeol kuat?

"Gomawo Kris hyung..." Baek Hyun memeluk hyungnya itu. "Sampai jumpa." Baek Hyun refleks mencium pipi hyung kesayangannya itu. Baek Hyun buru-buru menyambar payung berwarna biru itu, lalu masuk ke mobil milik Chan Yeol.

Kris memegang jaket di atas kepalanya. "Ah iya hati-hati." Ia berseru pada punggung Baek Hyun yang menghilang. Memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium Baek Hyun, lantas menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung aku pamit!"

"Hati-hati! Jaga si mulut pedas itu!" balas Kris. Chan Yeol tampak kebingungan, namun Kris memberi kode agar Chan Yeol segera bergegas. Chan Yeol membungkukkan badannya. Pemuda jangkung itu lantas bergegas menuju sisi lain mobilnya.

Baek Hyun duduk diam melihat Kris yang masuk mobil dan Chan Yeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Baek Hyun menyenderkan kepala di kursi, lalu memejamkan mata. Hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Ah... basah semua." Kris melempar jaketnya ke samping. Ia menyalakan mobil lalu memacu mobilnya ke apartemen. Sampai di apartemen Kris langsung mengganti bajunya. Ia mengeringkan rambut. Ia berusaha mencoba menelepon Baek Hyun namun hanya operator yang membalasnya dengan, "_Nomor yang Anda tuju_-".

Kris mematikan teleponnya. "Aish..aku lupa. Ponsel Baek Hyun kan mati." Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh iya si telinga panjang itu!" Kris mencari nomor Chan Yeol, tersambung, tapi entah mengapa tak ada yang mengangkat. "Aish..lama sekali jawabnya!" Kris mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya ke lantai. Cemas mungkin.

"Sudahlah Kris." Ia tersenyum lalu menatap jaket Baek Hyun yang masih tertinggal. Ah mengapa Kris merindukan rengekan dari Baek Hyun, tapi, ia tak bisa meminta lebih. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Baek Hyun, menyayangi Chan Yeol.

_Setidaknya, kau bisa menyayanginya seperti adikmu._ Kris bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun langsung tertidur saking capeknya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di punggung kursi lantas mulai berpetualangan ke _Dreamland._

Baek Hyun terbangun karena mobilnya berguncang. Kepalanya seketika pusing karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia menyipitkan mata melirik ke arah Chan Yeol. Lalu ia menatap ke jalanan yang masih tersiram air hujan. Ia membulatkan mata sempurna.

"Kau mau kita mati!? Menyetirmu seperti setan, Dobi!" Baek Hyun hampir menahan nafas melihat kecepatan Chan Yeol luar biasa. Bahkan ini menyamai para pembalap yang ada di sirkuit. Air terbelah, hujan keras menerpa kaca, dan jantung Baek Hyun berdesir!

Namun, Chan Yeol tetap serius menatap ke depan, mengabaikan Baek Hyun. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Hentikan!"

Teriakan Baek Hyun tiba-tiba membuat Chan Yeol menekan rem secara mendadak. Baek Hyun terlihat hampir jantungan sungguh. Kalau seandainya ia punya penyakit jantung pasti ia sudah mati!

Baek Hyun terengah-engah. Ia harus mengatur nafas untuk beberapa saat. Oksigen sangat tipis di malam hari tapi dia harus senam jantung di hari yang hampir menjelang tengah malam ini!

"Aish..mianhae. Ada kucing menyeberang." Chan Yeol memasang wajah idiotnya. Baek Hyun melirik Chan Yeol tajam

"Ishh... Makanya jangan terlalu ngebut! Kalau kita mati bagaimana?" Baek Hyun tampak kesal.

Chan Yeol membentuk _v sign_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kananya. "Kalau kita mati, itu namanya cinta sejati! Hahaha mati pun bersama hyung!"

Enak sekali dia berbicara!

Chan Yeol menekan gas mobilnya lagi. Agak sedikit ngebut, tapi tidak seperti tadi. Sudah cukup ia membuat Baek Hyun _sport_ jantung.

Baek Hyun langsung menatap ke depan. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang beberapa saat lalu langsung hilang. Baek Hyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap jalanan yang tampak lengang. Ia merasa hanya mobil ini yang membelah selubung hujan di luar sana.

"Kau tadi kemana, Dobi?" Baek Hyun bertanya. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa Chan Yeol tidak menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Aku? Aku ke .. hehe kau tau kan aku sedang sibuk syuting, hyung." Chan Yeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hm, sudah kuduga." Baek Hyun mendesah. Syuting itu memang lebih penting.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan dorm. Chan Yeol membuka pintu mobil mobil miliknya, lalu mengambil payung dari kursi belakang. Ia memutar ke tempat duduk Baek Hyun, si empunya hampir kehujanan karena memaksa keluar duluan. Chan Yeol memayungi mereka berdua. "Cepat keluarlah."

Baek Hyun keluar tanpa banyak komentar. Ia mengusap lengannya mulai kedinginan. Cepat-cepat ia memasuki dorm dan lari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Chan Yeol. Sementara itu si pemuda jangkung tampak bingung dengan sikap Baek Hyun.

"Baru pulang?" Kyung Soo yang tengah mengelus kepala Kai yang tertidur di pahanya menyapa Chan Yeol. Suho sendiri sibuk dengan channel berita yang didengarkannya, sedangkan sang magnae telah tertidur tampan di kamar.

Chan Yeol hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Kyung Soo.

"Ada apa dengan Baek Hyun?" Kyung Soo menginterogasi.

"Entahlah..." sahut Chan Yeol.

"Kalau kau ingin makan malam aku sudah menyiapkannya di dapur, ajak Baek Hyun juga. Kurasa kalian belum makan malam." Kyung Soo menjelaskan panjang lebar, namun Chan Yeol hanya kembali mengangguk.

Pemuda jangkung itu segera merebahkan badan ke sofa yang kosong.

"Ahh~Capek sekali!" Chan Yeol sengaja berteriak agar Baek Hyun yang berada di lantai atas mendengarnya. Namun, sayang sekali, Chan Yeol hanya mendapat lemparan bantal dari Suho yang tampak geram. Selain itu teriakan beberapa oktafnya membangunkan Kai yang tengah terlelap. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu jadi tampak linglung, dan kesal. Ia lalu menarik Kyung Soo kembali ke kamar. Oh astaga, mereka romantis sekali?

"Aish hyung."

"Tidur di kamar sana!" Suho hyung memerintah.

"Ah iya~ Baek Hyun hyung~" Chan Yeol segera lari ke kamar ChanBaek dengan bersemangat. Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti dengan tingkah kekanakan mereka.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan itu karena sejujurnya ia masih marah. Ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Ia lalu mencuci muka dan langsung tidur di kasur. Baek Hyun bahkan langsung menutupi seluruh badannya memakai selimut.

Terdengar suara seseorang menutup pintu. "Hyung~ Kyung Soo sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kita. Kajja!" suara rendah Chan Yeol terdengar akrab di telinganya. Ia menarik-narik selimut yang telah membungkus Baek Hyun rapat.

"Hmm... aku sudah kenyang. Kau saja yang makan sana." Wajah Baek Hyun terlihat jutek. Ia merebut selimutnya dari Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap wajah Baek Hyun. "Aish hyung, kau marah padaku?" Chan Yeol duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia lalu menepuk pelan lengan Baek Hyun, berharap namja mungil itu meresponnya.

Namun, nihil.

Baek Hyun hanya diam. Ia bahkan tak memberikan respon apapun, dan langsung tidur membelakangi Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun memeluk gulingnya, itu tandanya ia tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu tidur manisnya.

"Yak hyung!"

Chan Yeol langsung merebahkan diri di samping Baek Hyun. Ia merindukannya, merindukan pria mungil di hadapannya ini. Entah bisikan darimana membuat Chan Yeol mengulurkan lengan kekarnya memeluk Baek Hyun dari belakang. Ia dapat mencium wangi _strawberry_ yang beberapa hari ini jauh dari dirinya. Ia sangat merindukan Byun Baek Hyun.

"Hei smurf tukang ngambek~ Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Up!**

**Big thanks to reader, reviewers, and all.**

**Akhirnya~ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah aneh atau lebih baik dari kemarin adegannya? ._. Chan Yeol benar-benar tak bisa menahan rindunya untuk Baek Hyun kan? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? So review please. Don't be a Silent Reader. Author menghargai masukan, kritik, saran, dan komentar dari kalian. Thank you.. /bow/**


End file.
